Surat Cinta
by geminae
Summary: Ini mungkin sejenis teka-teki, atau mungkin puisi. Bisa juga hanya berupa lirik-lirik lagu. Shizuo sudah 'diteror' sejak 5 hari yang lalu. Dan hari ini adalah hari keenam ia mendapatkan surat cinta tak bernama di tangannya itu.


**A/N**: Tugas cerpen sekolah. *facepalm*

**Disclaimer:** Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda.

* * *

**Surat Cinta**

* * *

Shizuo. Heiwajima Shizuo. Seorang pemuda berumur 16 tahun yang tinggal di kawasan Ikebukuro selama lebih dari 7 tahun. Pemuda berperawakan jangkung dan gagah ini bersekolah di salah satu sekolah ternama di tempat ia tinggal. Rambutnya berwarna pirang pucat dan kacamata anti radiasi _ultraviolet_ senantiasa bertengger di atas hidungnya.

Pagi hari yang mendung. Shizuo berjalan dengan gontai saat melihat gerbang sekolah _'Raira Academy' _berada tepat di depan matanya. _Mood_ Shizuo benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi sejak ia mendapati dirinya tertidur di atas meja makan. Hal-hal yang menurutnya sial, akan banyak terjadi hari ini. Dan firasat Shizuo semakin kuat saat melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri angkuh di gerbang Raira sana.

Izaya. Orihara Izaya. Seorang pemuda berumur 16 tahun yang merupakan pendatang baru di Ikebukuro sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Pemuda berperawakan ramping dan tinggi ini bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Shizuo. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam, kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih pucat. Murni seperti kebanyakan orang Jepang pada umumnya.

Sudah dikenal oleh seantero sekolah bahwa Izaya merupakan musuh bebuyutan Shizuo yang paling abadi. Shizuo bahkan pernah melayangkan sebuah mesin _fotocopy_ dengan mudahnya saat melihat si pemuda ramping itu berada dekat dengannya padahal Izaya hanya ingin meng-_copy_ materi barang sejengkal saja.

Satu seringaian Izaya di pagi hari. Dan Shizuo sangat membencinya. Ia tahu, pemuda ramping itu menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang mengamati Izaya dari kejauhan. Karena itu, Shizuo mulai berjalan santai dan mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan seseorang yang sedang melihat ke arahnya disertai senyuman palsu yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Shizu-_chan!_"

Ah. 'Jangan hiraukan, Shizuo. Jangan hiraukan kutu tengik sialan itu.' Ucap Shizuo dalam hati sambil terus berjalan melewati Izaya.

Berhasil.

Setelah dirasa aman, Shizuo melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang loker. Satu hal yang selalu Shizuo tebak dengan benar setiap ia pergi ke ruang loker; sepucuk surat cinta tak bernama berada di lokernya. Shizuo sangsi bahwa pagi ini dia tidak akan mendapatkan 'surat cinta' dari 'penggemar rahasianya', karena memang benar, saat Shizuo membuka kunci lokernya, sepucuk surat berwarna merah muda nyentrik meluncur halus keluar dari lokernya.

Shizuo memijit keningnya pelan. "Surat cinta beserta hal-hal sialan lainnya benar-benar membuatku kesal!" Shizuo menendang lokernya keras. Tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap mengambil surat itu kasar, lalu membukanya.

'Aku memanggil namamu, aku tergoncang dan bingung.'

Baik. Shizuo sudah mulai mengerti maksudnya. Ini mungkin sejenis teka-teki, atau mungkin puisi. Bisa juga hanya berupa lirik-lirik lagu. Shizuo sudah 'diteror' sejak 5 hari yang lalu. Dan hari ini adalah hari keenam ia mendapatkan surat cinta tak bernama di tangannya itu. Artinya, sudah ada 6 lirik, atau kalimat, atau apalah itu Shizuo pusing memikirkannya di tangannya.

"Aw!" Seseorang menepuk punggung Shizuo keras. "Shinra! Jangan membuatku tambah kesal!"

Shinra. Kishitani Shinra. Seorang pemuda berumur 15 tahun yang tinggal di kawasan Ikebukuro sejak ia dilahirkan. Pemuda mungil dan pendek ini adalah teman sekelas Shizuo sejak mereka duduk di sekolah dasar. Rambutnya hitam panjang sebahu dan memakai kacamata _minus_ besar.

"Eh? Apa itu sakit, Shizu-_chan?_" Shinra malah bertanya. Shizuo mendecak kesal dan menghiraukan Shinra di belakangnya. Ia menutup dan mengunci lokernya dengan kasar setelah membawa beberapa buku pelajaran untuk hari ini dan mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu seragam sekolah Raira.

"Secara biologis, pria memang tidak mungkin PMS, ya." Shinra bergumam sendiri di belakang Shizuo yang berjalan di depannya. Shinra menubruk punggung Shizuo yang berhenti mendadak. "Kau bilang apa tadi?" Shizuo berbalik menghadap Shinra.

"Oh, itu. Kubilang, 'Secara biologis, pria memang tidak mungkin PMS, ya'. Begitu," jawab Shinra sembari menirukan gaya berbicara sebelumnya. Shizuo menggeram. "Kau ... menyindirku, ya?!"

Satu pukulan diterbangkan. Meleset. Shinra yang sudah terlalu peka terhadap Shizuo, segera berlari ke kelasnya meninggalkan Shizuo yang sudah seperti beruang kawin. "Maafkan aku, Shizuo!" Teriak Shinra dari kejauhan dibarengi dengan gelak tawa Shinra yang bergema di koridor tempatnya berada.

Sedangkan Shizuo, hanya bisa merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

* * *

Bel istirahat.

Shizuo tetap di kelas. Shinra, yang terpaksa berada di dalam kelas juga, memperhatikan wajah Shizuo dengan seksama. "Hey, Shizuo!" Shinra melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Shizuo. Yang jadi objek hanya mendelik padanya dengan sinis. Membuat Shinra mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku lapar, Shizuo! Ayo ke kantin!"

"Diamlah, Shinra! Kau berisik!" Shinra cemberut. "Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa? Kau bilang kau membutuhkanku! Tapi kau malah mengacuhkan temanmu ini!"

"Tch! Ini!" Shizuo melemparkan beberapa kertas ke atas mejanya. Shinra akhirnya diam. "Eh? Apa ini, Shizuo? Warnanya bukan kau sekali," Shinra mengambil satu dari beberapa kertas yang ada, lalu membacanya.

'Aku sama sekali tidak bohong, Ceri.'

Shinra mengambil dua kertas sekaligus.

'Jangan melihat ke sana, Ceri.'

'Itu jalan yang tidak jelas, Ceri.'

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Alis Shinra yang tertutupi kacamata terangkat. Shizuo tampak mulai menanggapi Shinra. "Aku sudah diteror sejak 5 hari yang lalu, kau tahu? Dan hari ini, adalah hari yang keenam," ujarnya. Shinra mengangguk paham. "Surat cinta, ya? Menarik." Tanggapnya sambil membaca semua surat di meja.

'Lihatlah kesini, Ceri.'

'Aku memanggil namamu, tergoncang dan bingung.'

'Tidak peduli kapankah itu, aku tidak akan bisa mencapaimu.'

"Jadi? Kau mau aku membantumu apa atas surat-surat ini?" Shinra meletakkan surat-surat di tangannya; menatap Shizuo serius. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimnya. Aku ingin tahu dan bilang bahwa aku sama sekali tidak suka padanya dan meminta dia untuk berhenti mengirimiku surat-surat bodoh ini," balas Shizuo. Shinra, sekali lagi mengangguk paham.

"Kau mau aku memberi cara agar kau tahu siapa orangnya?" tebak Shinra. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum saat mendapati Shizuo menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Baik. Ini mudah sekali, Shizuo. Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin tanya dulu," Shizuo memutar mata bosan. "Apa?"

"Aku dibayar apa untuk semua ini?"

Duk!

Telak. Jitakan Shizuo sangat tepat di kepala Shinra. "Kau bilang kau temanku!"

"Iya, aku memang temanmu! Tapi tidak ada salahnya 'kan seorang teman meminta 'upah'? Kau ini pelit sekali," cibir Shinra mengusap kepalanya pelan. "Ya sudah. Lupakan itu."

"Mungkin, besok kau harus datang pagi-pagi. Kau hanya tinggal bersembunyi dekat ruang loker, dan lihat siapakah yang berani-beraninya memasukkan surat itu ke lokermu. Gampang, 'kan?" Sambung Shinra.

Shizuo diam. Kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar. Shinra mencelos. "Apa-apaan kau, Shizuo!"

"Cepat keluar! Kutraktir kau!" Teriak Shizuo dari luar. "Eh?"

Shinra tahu. Bagaimanapun juga, Shizuo adalah teman terbaiknya.

* * *

Hari selanjutnya, Shizuo menuruti kata-kata Shinra kemarin. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, berdiri mematung menyaksikan deretan loker-loker di ruangan yang gelap. Shinra bilang, ia harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Dan ia menurutinya dengan sangat patuh. Tapi ternyata ... ia terlalu pagi. Bahkan gerbang utama pun belum dibuka. Masuk kesini pun ia harus memanjat dengan susah payah. Untungnya, tidak ada orang yang lewat saat itu. Jika ada, Shizuo mungkin sudah babak belur sekarang. Dihakimi secara sepihak oleh warga tak berperikemanusiaan yang menganggapnya pencuri sekolahnya sendiri.

"Tch. Sial, aku lapar." Shizuo mulai gelisah. Perutnya belum terisi sama sekali, bahkan hanya untuk segelas air. Ia juga belum sempat mandi, omong-omong. Ia hanya mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi sekadarnya. Toh, sebenarnya tidak akan ada yang memarahinya. Ia hanya tinggal sendiri.

'Kriieet'

Shizuo tersentak mendengar suara pintu ruang loker terbuka. Hampir saja ia ketahuan jika refleksnya untuk bersembunyi di balik loker orang lain tidak secepat yang dilakukannya. Dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang, Shizuo mencoba untuk melihat siapakah orang kedua yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Bingo. Dia seorang perempuan. Rambut pirang panjangnya diikat kepang ke samping. Dan ia memakai kacamata bening. Tepat sekali, gadis itu menghampiri lokernya. Walau dalam keadaan gelap, Shizuo tahu bahwa gadis itu sedang memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam lubang lokernya. Kurang lebih seperti kertas, yang Shizuo yakini bahwa itu adalah surat yang setiap pagi ia terima.

Shizuo bersumpah pernah melihat gadis itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengingat siapa namanya. Kalau tidak salah, gadis itu mempunyai kembaran Shinra yang memberitahunya saat secara tidak sengaja temannya itu salah masuk kamar mandi dan mereka berdua adalah adik kelasnya.

'Sial, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Kurasa Kurure, atau Kurire... ah, bukan! Itu 'kan kembarannya! Ugh, M-Maeru? Maria? Bukan. Kalau tidak salah ...'

"Ah! Aku tahu! Mairu!"

"Eh? Siapa disana?"

Deg

Matilah kau, Shizuo. 'Oke, ini sudah terlanjur. Ini saatnya, Shizuo. Bilang padanya bahwa kau tidak suka pada si Mairu itu, dan minta padanya untuk berhenti mengiriminya surat cinta bodoh itu. Selesai.' Tekadnya dalam hati. Dengan yakin, Shizuo keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Eh? S-Shizuo-_san_!" Pekik gadis itu kaget. Shizuo sudah menyadari reaksi gadis itu, jadi dia tetap berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Shizuo dingin. Dilihatnya Mairu masih terkejut dengan kemunculan dirinya yang tiba-tiba.

"A-aku ... aku hanya ... ya, ugh ... lokermu," jawab Mairu terbata-bata. Shizuo menatap wajah gadis itu tajam, sedetik kemudian ia menghela nafasnya berat. "Dengar, aku sudah susah payah untuk bangun sangat sangat sangat pagi hari ini. Kau tahu untuk apa?" Shizuo menggantung ucapannya untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari Mairu. Reaksi yang didapat; hanyalah gelengan kepala.

Shizuo melanjutkan, "Untuk menghentikanmu." Tubuh gadis itu menegang. "Aku tidak suka padamu, maaf. Jadi, bisakah kau berhenti mengirimiku surat-surat itu? Serius, kau menerorku."

"T-tapi!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku tahu kau gadis yang baik. Jadi, turuti saja perintahku dan berhenti. Oke?"

Gadis itu terdiam. Walau dalam keadaan menunduk seperti itu, Shizuo bisa melihat kalau gadis itu menangis. Shizuo tertegun. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau ucapannya akan membuat gadis itu menangis. Sial, ia tidak memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya.

"H-hei! Kau kenapa? Jangan menangis!"

Pundak gadis itu bergetar. Shizuo makin kalang kabut. "Mairu, berhenti menangis!"

Nihil. Gadis itu tetap bergeming. Shizuo semakin bingung harus melakukan apa. Jika ada Shinra disini, mungkin ia akan bertanya dan jika solusinya tepat, ia akan memberikan nomor ponsel Selty, gadis pujaan Shinra.

Akhirnya, Shizuo hanya bisa diam menunggu gadis itu berhenti menangis.

"Kau," setelah beberapa saat, Mairu akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Sudah cukup menangisnya?" Tanya Shizuo. Berusaha tetap tidak lembut pada gadis di hadapannya. Bagaimanapun juga, gadis ini adalah seorang teroris. Ah, ia tahu ia terlalu berlebihan.

"Aku tidak menyangka ..." Mairu berucap, kepalanya tetap menunduk.

"Apa?"

"Kau ... adalah orang yang jahat," lanjut Mairu. Shizuo tersentak. 'Jahat, katanya?!' pekik Shizuo dalam hati. Diam-diam mengutuki perutnya yang terasa perih meminta untuk segera diberi makan. Namun, ia tetap berusaha memfokuskan dirinya pada gadis cengeng menurutnya di depannya. Urusan perut akan ia selesaikan setelah masalah ini selesai.

Shizuo mulai membalas, "Dengar, aku "

"Kau memang orang yang jahat," ucapan Shizuo terpotong.

"Hei, sudah ku "

"Ternyata benar apa yang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang ..."

"Apa "

"... tentang dirimu ... dan sifatmu itu," lanjutnya. Shizuo tidak bisa apa-apa. Demi apapun, semua ini diluar rencananya.

"Aku sangat menyayangkan ini," ucap Mairu. Kepalanya terangkat menatap Shizuo. Wajahnya memerah, mungkin karena marah.

"Kau ... menyayangkan apa?" Akhirnya Mairu membiarkannya berbicara. Mendadak Shizuo jadi gugup menghadapi gadis ini. Tatapan matanya begitu menusuk. Shizuo jadi gelagapan saat Mairu tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Shizuo.

"Surat-surat itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Shizuo.

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya respon apapun tentang surat-surat itu?" Mairu bertanya dengan lirih. "Kurasa aku sudah mengatakannya," balas Shizuo.

"Kau menyukaiku, dan aku tidak. Jadi, kau mengharapkan apa lagi dariku?" Ulang Shizuo. Yang Shizuo dapatkan hanyalah tawa sinis dari Mairu. Shizuo mendelik kesal.

"Kau pikir aku menyukaimu? Ha!" Mairu tertawa sinis.

Shizuo mengernyit heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku menyukaimu?" Shizuo mengangguk. Mairu terbahak.

Sialan. Shizuo merasa diremehkan oleh gadis di depannya ini. "Jadi, siapa yang menyukaiku disini? Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengirimiku surat-surat bodoh itu? Dan siapa orang pengecut yang menyuruh orang lain untuk melakukan itu semua? Siapa dia, hah?" Suara Shizuo meninggi. Dilihatnya Mairu menyeringai padanya.

"Kakakku." Jawabnya singkat, padat, dan sangat jelas bagi Shizuo. 'Kembarannya itu ternyata, ya?'

"Si Kurire, Kurure atau siapalah namanya itu, maksudmu?"

"Kururi. "

"Ya, ya. Itu maksudku."

"Bukan." Shizuo mengernyit heran lagi. 'Memangnya dia punya kakak lagi?' Tanyanya dalam hati. "Oke. Lalu siapa?"

"Kakakku, yang satunya lagi." Shizuo geram. "Katakan saja siapa! Aku tidak tahu!"

"Orihara ..." perasaan Shizuo mendadak tidak enak.

"... Izaya."

.

.

"HAH?!"

~OoOoOoO – Selesai – OoOoOoO~


End file.
